The present invention relates to a round or flat short nozzle or tip for the thermochemical severing or planing off or flame machining of workpieces, and a torch type tool provided with a tip.
Torch nozzle tips of various kinds have a central oxygen cutting bore or passage for the feed of oxygen for cutting or flame machining purposes, with further bores for the feed of fuel or combustible gas and heating oxygen respectively, for preheating the steel or like material to be cut or machined, said further bores being disposed in an annular configuration around the oxygen cutting bore or passage, forming for example two rings of bores arranged symmetrically with respect to the axis of the tip, or alternatively rows of bores on respective sides of the centre plane of the tip.
Such nozzle tips are subject to a very wide range of requirements, but hitherto such tips have met such requirements, only to an unsatisfactory extent. For example, while a tip for cutting requires a high cutting speed, together with a small cut or kerf, the previous tips are usually optimised in one direction or the other, and are generally so designed as to comply with only certain operating requirements.